mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Random item drops
Quite possibly one of the most mysterious mechanics in the series, there is a system to how the "Random Item" drops in both games. Each area will drop equipment of a certain Tier. The stronger the enemies are in the area, the higher Tier equipment the random drops become. Equipment random drops will depend on the current Moe Affinity of the main controllable character. For the first Mugen Souls, the random drop will depend on Chou-Chou's current Moe while in Mugen Souls Z, the random drops will depend on what Moe Affinity Syrma is currently on. If Syrma changes her form in the middle of battle, the enemies the party defeated while she was in that form, will drop random items from that form and not the one she's currently on. They do not have to do anything, let alone being in the main party to affect the random equipment drops. For example: *The main party consists of random people and they destroy a group of enemies while Syrma's (doesn't matter whether she's in the main party or not) in her "Masochist" form. At the battle results, the kind of equipment they get happen to be Spears, Knuckles, Gloves, Intimates and Charms because those are the kind of random items that the Masochist Moe sets it to. Moe and equipment relation chart theory The following chart will list what Moe Affinity will set the random equipment drops to. Also note that any other type of defense item, besides intimates, are considered a much higher Tier. The first Charm defense item is considered Tier 8 equipment and will not drop at all for weaker areas. It is unknown to whether or not the quality of random items are affected by what type of drop they are such as Normal, Rare or Combo (item captivate) drops. '"Common" random drop relation to Moe' Random items will almost never drop as a common drop from regular enemies. This chart is difficult to fill out since getting random items as a normal drop is difficult. Normal enemies will drop components as a normal drop. Boss enemies in the Mugen Field who drop valuable components will most likely drop a random item as a normal drop. There are also cases of random items dropping from bosses in the Special Worlds as well. '"Rare" random drop relation to Moe' These are drops have a lower probability of coming, regular enemies who drop components will most likely give a random item as a rare drop. It is very easy to get a random drop and figure out whether it is a rare or normal drop from regular enemies. This chart is the easiest to fill out since regular monsters will drop random items as a rare drop. As for boss enemies, they require stealing the normal item from them first before getting their rare drop. It maybe a little more difficult to tell whether that item is a normal or rare drop if the other enemies on the battlefield drop random items as a rare drop. '"Item Captivate" random drop relation to Moe' This is done by captivating the enemy using the Yellow meter. Not only is captivating enemies to the Yellow meter more difficult but it is harder to sort out the random drops from this method since they will give the other two types of drops as well. Category:Mechanics